


Happy Family

by larry_anal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, they're just a cute little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_anal/pseuds/larry_anal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are married and have kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> i know, such a great title.

_"Who’s your baby daddy? Who’s your baby daddy?” Harry cooed, making faces. The dog looked up at him, mouth opening. However, all that came out were small beeps. Harry frowned at the dog, standing straight from where he was previously crouching, “What?”_

Harry groaned as he rolled over, reaching around blindly to turn off the damned alarm clock. Once succeeding, he turned back over so he was lying on his back, “Lou,” Harry called out lowly, elbowing Louis’ back, “Louis,” Harry nudged him harder.

“What Harry?” Louis’ voice was muffled by the pillow.

“We should get a dog,” Harry suggested, his words coming out in a low drawl, “And, like, you have to get up.”

Louis rolled over so he was on his side, his head being propped up by his hand. His sleepy features were covered in confusion as he looked at Harry. He then let out a breathy laugh as he pulled Harry into his chest, “A dog, hmm? I thought you were a cat person.”

“I know, but I just a dream where we had a dog and it was pretty awesome,” Harry’s voice was still rough and gravely from sleep, but he was more alert then he was moments ago.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly at his husband, “You’re a nut,” He teased before he got up from the bed. Harry was tempted to grab him by the waist and pull him back to the bed so they could cuddle forever, but Louis had to work and Harry didn’t have the energy. So, Harry just rolled back over on his stomach for another half hour of sleep.

***

Harry whistled as he went to the cabinet to get the loaf of bread. After removing eight slices, Harry put the loaf back. He placed four of the slices in the toaster and left the other four to rest on a paper towel before he positioned himself back in front of the stove. He grabbed the bowl of eggs which he already whipped and poured them into the hot pan sitting on the stove. Harry switched between scrambling the eggs and toasting the bread for breakfast.

Once all the food was made and ready to serve, Harry put them all on plates. He placed one plate in front of Marcus’ seat – two slices of lightly toasted bread with jam, scrambled eggs and orange juice. He then placed Michelle’s plate in front of her seat – two slices of mildly toasted bread with butter, scrambled eggs and orange juice. He then grabbed his and Louis’ plates which were pretty much identical – mildly toasted bread with butter and scrambled eggs – except while Harry settled for water, Louis drank Yorkshire tea.

Michelle came down first, dressed in her school uniform. Michelle was Harry and Louis’ first child. She was adopted, but everyone knew that. She was African American, first off, with light-brown skin. Her hair was naturally curly and medium length – it was like hell to style her hair when she was younger, Harry’s so glad she’s old enough to do it herself now. Her personality wasn’t much like theirs either, but they do share a few similarities. Like Louis, she’s loud and her presence is always known. She is also a great socialist and can talk to anyone with ease due to her charm – Harry likes to take credit for that. Michelle is also sporty like Louis, however she doesn’t play football. She prefers to swim and do gymnastics, but she still has her fathers’ support. She’s also fascinated with art and loves to paint and take pictures. That was something he and Zayn had a lot of fun with. Harry remembers when he bought Michelle her first camera; they then went to the park to take pictures. They still have the pictures they took hanging in their living room. Harry also remembers one weekend where she went to her Uncle Zayn’s house and they spent the whole time doing art.

“Morning Papa,” Michelle greeted as she strolled into the kitchen, looking up from her phone briefly before sitting at the table.

“No phones at the table,” Harry scolded as he finished cleaning up so he could sit down to have breakfast as well.

Michelle barely contained an eye roll, “Sorry.”

 _‘Teenagers,’_ Harry thought.

Marcus strolled into the kitchen next, his uniform was neat and tidy and perfectly ironed.  Marcus was ten, four years younger than Michelle. He was also adopted. He had light gray eyes and dark brown hair. His hair was perfectly styled into a mini quaff as he walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly at his father and sister. Marcus was their little gentlemen, always holding the door and using his manners – Harry knew chivalry wasn’t dead. Though Marcus wasn’t as social and outgoing as Michelle, he had his own circle of friends. He didn’t really harbor any hobbies, but he loved to read. He could spend hours in his room just reading. He didn’t really inhabit any of Harry or Louis’ traits, but he does help Harry when he cooks or bakes and he watches the football games with Louis so it’s sort of a win. He does it through his own free will, of course. Neither Harry nor Louis forces him.

“Hello father,” Harry tries not to scrunch up his nose. Marcus talks like he was raised on the Upper East Side – Harry really needs to stop watching T.V. with Michelle.

“Good morning, Marcus,” Harry greets him brightly, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes and you?”

“Marvelous.”

Michelle snorts from where she’s chewing on her eggs, causing Marcus to avert his attention to her, “Did you sleep well Michelle?”

“Just lovely,” There was a mocking tone to Michelle’s answer, but Marcus didn’t seem to pick up on it and Harry wasn’t going to point it out.

“Good morning kiddos,” Harry turned to the doorway of the kitchen to see Louis walking in, “Good morning, lovely,” He greeted Harry with a soft peck on the lips. When they pulled away, Marcus was making a face, “What’s with that face?” Louis asked as he sat down.

“Kissing is just . . .” Marcus trailed off to make a sound of disgust.

“You say that now, but in ten years you’ll be saying something different,” Louis smirked.

All Marcus responded with was a loud, “Yuck!”

The rest of breakfast continued with small talk. They quizzed Marcus with math questions since he’s going to be taking a math test. They talked about Michelle’s upcoming swim practice and how’s she’s doing. Then Louis talked about how he was switching buildings for his job soon. But soon, they were all getting up. Harry had more dishes to wash and Louis had to take the kids to school before going to work himself. After giving Louis a kiss goodbye, he was alone.

Harry wasn’t a stay at home dad, per say. He was. He was at home when the kids came home from school; he participated in almost every school event where parents were needed. But he did have a job – it was a weekend job, but it was a job. Harry didn’t want to rely on Louis for everything, so he got a job. It was a simple job at the local supermarket. He was a cashier and it was simple, but it gave him pocket money so he wouldn’t feel bad asking Louis for money.

Harry began to whistle to himself as he washed the dishes.

***

Louis had decided to have a family game night. Harry agreed. They gathered their children in the living room so they could play a game of Scrabble. As Harry looked around, laughing at how Michelle accused Louis of cheating, Harry couldn’t love his family more. They had their little twists and knots, but Harry loved them to pieces. He loved his goofy, little husband, his sassy but caring daughter and his slightly posh-y son. He couldn't have wished for better people to call his family.

"I think we should get a dog . . ." Harry started off slowly, watching how Michelle and Marcus perked up. When he looked over at Louis, he was already smiling at him. And yeah, things were perfect.


End file.
